Far Away
by Sherene Taylor
Summary: She was his life. She was his heart. She was his everything but now she's gone.


He sat in his home engulfed by darkness numb with pain as he watched his blood flow freely from his body.

He had no will power to live. Without her in his life he was lifeless. He couldn't think, eat or sleep peacefully knowing she will never be with him.

He gave out a humorless laugh as he remembered that exact night she left in tears and regret.

In tears because of what she found.

Regret…. Regret because she gave all of her to him….Regret because she could never get it back.

'_You'll never know what you had until you find what you traded up for' _was the last thing she said to him before leaving his life forever.

Walk a thousand miles

Just to see her (see her)

But she's far far away

And I'd do anything just to see her face

But she's far far away

Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again

_She ran out the house with tears streaming down her beautiful soft creamy pale face as her once beautiful ocean clear blue eyes became red and puffy. She couldn't believe what she just saw, and what really broke her was who he was with. Of all the people in the world it had to be her sister Kikiyo. She could still hear him chasing after her calling her name but she didn't care. All she wanted was to run. Run from the pain. Run from the heartache and lies. Run from him._

Sittin' on a plane

Reminiscing back when I made that mistake

I wish it never ended with a heartbreak

Now your heart broken, tears in ya face

Ask myself why, looking at the sky

If I could turn back I'd make it all right

Praying that you better but its still stormy weather

_A young woman about 5'7'' in a tight white thin strapped tank top and light white sweater and a black mini skirt made her way over to her fiances house to get the rest of her things settled in. She looked back at her old but cute little apartment before walking away in her white high top Taylor Chucks and making her way to her midnight blue Altima._

'_3 years' she thought happily. They were together for 3 years and 2 weeks ago he proposed asking her not only to be his wife but also life mate. He was a half demon with silver hair and the cutest puppy dog ears. They were best friends but soon found out that they both wanted more._

_He was always there for. He was her shoulder to cry on and he was her personal ear to listen to. He cared for her and protected from any and everything. She silently laughed to herself when he slipped and outted himself by accidentally admitting that he loved her as more than a friend._

'_It's okay Kagz' Inuyasha soothed holding his best friend._

'_No it's not' Kagome sobbed uncontrollably into his chest._

_ 'He told me he loved me and cared for me and will always be there but I found him doing _that _with Ayame' she cried into his chest. 'Am I really that unlovable'_

'_NO' Inuyasha growled with fury. _

_He hated seeing like this. She was the sweetest and kindest person he's ever meant and most beautiful. She didn't deserve this._

_Kagome looked up and gasped softly seeing his beats was starting to emerge._

'_I can't do this any more Kagome' he growled._

_ 'I cant sit here and listen to you cry over a guy who broke your heart. I cant sit here and lie saying that you will find the right guy. I hate when you tell me about some other guy you have a crush on and I hate how you ask me to help you approach them' _

_That just made her feel eve worst._

'_I didn't mean to Inuyasha' she said softly getting up 'I- I want bother you any more' she said letting a sob escape._

'_NO' he growled annoyed pulling her back into his lap._

_ 'You still don't get it… I hate it because it hurts me. It hurts me because none of those guys are me. I hate it because I love you. I always have but settled for being just friends. I thought I could handle it but I can't. Seeing all those guys gawking at you flirting with you and it hurts knowing I have no right stopping them. I want you in my arms day and night. I want you by my side and I want to be the one to hold your heart' by now Kagome sat there wide eyed and speechless._

_She absolutely had no idea whatsoever on he felt._

'_I see' Inuyasha said with cold laugh 'you don't feel the same' he lifted her gently and placed her on the bench. He got up and walked away. He didn't make it 3 steps before feeling a rock hitting him the head._

'_What the hell did you do that for' he yelled angrily but saw she had new tears pouring down her face._

'_You're just gonna walk away like that. You're leaving right after you tell me you love me without hearing my side first you baka' she yelled with just as much anger and hurt._

'_Well why the hell not. It's not like you feel the same' he growled._

'_How the hell would you know that you baka. Maybe I feel the same. Maybe I was to afraid that if I told how I really feel you would just laugh or reject me. Maybe I date other guys in hopes the pain of seeing you with other girls would disappear. Well guess what it doesn't you jerk so just go and—' she was silenced feeling a pair of lips crashing into hers and hands cupping her face leaving her in place._

_She slowly closed her eyes and melted into the kiss. it was filled with longing, passion, hunger, love and so much more. She felt his hands softly slide from her face down her arms and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. She had one arm wrapped lazily around his neck and the other scratching behind his ear. The next thing she knew was her back was now against a tree with his body pressing closer into hers._

_After several minutes they pulled away slowly needing air. He looked down at her with love and care in his eyes as he stared down at her pink face._

'_Than go out with me' he said before kissing her once more but this time it was soft and gentle._

Don't wanna let go but the rain wont let up

Now you gone, still thinking bout you everyday

And I know feelings was hurt and you can blame me but

I'm sorry for the games that I played

But now it's too late

And now she's…

_That was her favorite memory. She was pulled from her thoughts seeing she arrived._

_She got out and headed inside. She walked up the stairs but stopped at the top hearing noises coming from one of the spare rooms._

'_Oh my god' she thought pressing her ear to the door._

"_Oh God Kikiyo" _

'_INUYASHA' she thought with tears building. She could hear her sister moaning as well._

_She slammed the door open making Kikiyo scream out in surprise and Inuyasha falling on his ass off the bed._

"_K-KAGOME" Inuyasha stuttered._

"_KAGOME" he yelled putting on a pair of pants and chasing after her._

"_KAGOME" he yelled._

_She could hear him but didn't care. She wanted to run. Run till her legs gave out. Run till the pain in her heart stopped. She wanted to run from it all._

'_He's just like the rest' she thought running blindly in the rain but didn't notice the headlights coming her way. _

Now she's far far away

And I'd do anything just to see her face

But she's far far away

Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again

"_KAGOME NOOOOOO" but it was too late. _

_He ran to her un moving body as a crowd began to gather._

"_Kagome" he whimpered dropping to his knees as the tears fell from his yes._

_He held her body close as he cried tears of pain._

It's cold putting up a fight

Arguing back and forth through the night

Regardless what I said and I don't mean most of it

You know I really love you, this the realest goin' get

It take time to realize what you really wanna know

You was ready for it all but your feelings I ignored

I know my fault, I should've gave more

Now you're miles away and I'm miles on tour

Now it's drums playing, crowd singing

Light changing, wish you was here to witness all that

It starts fading

They say two wrongs don't make it right

And I was wrong and now it ain't right

Cause she's far far away

And I'd do anything just to see her face

But she's far far away

Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again

Na na na nah

If I could turn back

If I could make it right

I'd do just that

If I could make it right

I'd do it all tonight

Hold you in my arms, with you I'd spend my life

"_Kagome" he whimpered "please come back" he gave out a howl of pain and agony,_

_This wasn't right. This is not how it was supposed to be. They were suppose to live a happy life with lots and lots of pups running around causing hell for them they were suppose to spend a life time together with her becoming a half demon._

_They were suppose to live together. Sleep together. Eat together. And fight together through it all. They were going to face the world as one. _

_They were suppose to be mates for life._

"_Kagome I'm so sorry"_

Na na na nah

If I could turn back

If I could make it right

I'd do just that

I'd do just that

If I could turn back

_The memorial was beautiful. It was everything she would envisioned it to be. He watched from the far away in the back as everyone gave their prayers and laid a flower onto the casket. The hardest was watching her little brother crying for his big sister to come back. They were as close as close can get. He cried and cried begging to all Kamis that this was a nightmare and he will wake up with his sister in his room calming him down like she always have when he had bad dreams. Inuyasha stood there with silent tears washing over him. _

_He waited as the last of the m left. He walked over to her grave and got on both knees as he cried into his hands._

"_Kagome I'm so sorry Kagome I do love you more than anyone" _

Cause she's far far away

And I'd do anything just to see her face

But she's far far away

Walk a thousand miles just to see her smile again

He watched the sky with a small smile as his breathing became strained and the last of his blood dissipating.

"I'm Coming For You Koi"


End file.
